The present invention relates to the field of real-time communications and virtual meetings.
Many communication solutions today leverage information technology (IT) and telephony assets to improve collaboration and business processes. Advances in communicating via voice, video, and data on IP networks are fundamentally transforming the way people work. For instance, use of virtual meetings, online collaboration, Instant Messaging, video conferencing, voice conferencing, and the like have proven to be efficient substitutes for in-person meetings. The convenience of today's communication tools can result in increased contacts among a set of remotely located people. If improperly used, these increased contacts and communications can represent a set of interruptions, which may hamper a person's ability to conduct daily business transactions.